


3 Stories Up

by godot (jengu)



Series: there are monsters here (and they stay here by my side) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Multi, rooftop smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jengu/pseuds/godot
Summary: just a twindreil drabble





	3 Stories Up

It’s less that Aaron hates Neil and more that he _hates_ Neil. Aaron hates that Neil is always fine when he is so obviously not. Aaron hates how Neil is smiling at him now like he’s something (this can’t be anything, this is _nothing_ ). He hates that Neil can tell the difference between Andrew and Aaron and still want the both of them. _More than his mother could ever do_ , Aaron thinks bitterly, sorrowfully.

_Minyards never get any higher than rock bottom._ The ache in his chest at his mother’s words is raw as he drags his gaze out over the horizon, anything to keep his eyes away from Neil’s. Aaron had escaped to the rooftop with Andrew for some quiet before Neil came trailing after them. _Can’t get any higher than this?_ He laughs to himself. Aaron thinks he’ll scrape his fingers bloody trying to climb out of this hell hole just to prove his mother wrong. 

The air is calm with the comforting smell of smoke lifting into the air, but quiet until Neil finally clears his throat. 

“Hey.” 

The twins drag their gaze over to Neil sitting between them. Neil is still staring forward, his fingers playing at the lit cigarette in his hands. He’s smiling softly but just shakes his head. The bastard just wanted to get their attention. The twins whip their heads forward again and pointedly ignore the soft breath that Neil lets out. 

Seconds, minutes, hours later, it’s finally Andrew that cracks first. He stubs his cigarette out and wraps a hand around the back of Neil’s neck to lean in for a kiss. Neil kisses back eagerly, his whole body leaned toward him like a flower to the sun, even though the sun is right there being annoyingly blinding. Aaron simply closes his eyes and leans back to lay on the rooftop. The floor is warm and sturdy underneath him. Andrew and Neil are here and for once, Aaron thinks he’s content with that. 

A soft brush at his arm makes Aaron crack an eye open. Neil is staring down at him, face flush, his stupidly pretty hair set aflame with the sun shining behind him. _Go back to kissing my brother silly_ , he thinks, but his heart still tugs at the attention. He nods and Neil leans down to softly peck at his lips. None of them are soft people, hardened by too many stray hands and cutting words, but as Aaron kisses Neil, he thinks being soft can’t be all too bad. Neil’s lips are so impossibly soft and his soft hums ticklish. Aaron licks at the inside of Neil’s mouth, tasting the smoke on his tongue. He finally parts with another peck on the lips, the warm feeling in his chest spreading through his body. 

Aaron slips his eyes closed again, but not before seeing the grin on Neil’s stupid face and Andrew staring forward, face calm and blank as always. He breathes in deep, soaking in the warmth and the smoke and then slowly lets it out. 

_Minyards can’t get any higher than rock bottom._ With Andrew and Neil by his side though, Aaron already feels 3 stories up. 


End file.
